


Dawn of the 16th, Soldier boy

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Canon Compliant, Come as Lube, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Frottage, Frotting, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Making Out, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Mutual Attraction, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possible Character Death, Possibly Unrequited Love, crumb of sapnap, takes place during the manburg war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Karl feels conflicted abt the war but is half heartedly encouraged by dream to fight. Once karl realizes this could be the last time he seems dream, he makes a move.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/Karl Jacobs, Dream SMP Ensemble/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Dawn of the 16th, Soldier boy

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right before the Manburg war! karl is fighting with manburg but is worried about if it’s the right thing, and if he’ll see dream again.  
> TW: death mention, death ideology

It’s almost cruel, how beautiful the sunrise on the morning of battle looked. How could something so devastating be preceded by something so gorgeous. The way the birds sang, the clanking of metal tools and weapons being polished and the way potions bubbles while they were being brewed, would usually be the most gorgeous noises to hear. But their beauty was washed away by a guy wrenching energy. Karl sighs, as he peels his eyes away from the windows, from the warm sunrise, to his feet. They were just barely dangling above the floor, kicking back and forth, allowing his thigh to fidget with the clasp on the chest he sat on. He looked down to the netherite helmet he was holding between his hands, it was so enchanted to the point where it’s extra glare allowed a reflection. The helmet wasn’t his, but the face he saw in it? It was. It was hard to look at. Karl had almost all his armor on, and his shield that adorned the Manburg’s red X was close by. Judging by these, you’d think he was ready for war. But he wasn’t. He wasn’t ready at all.

“Karl!” Dream, one of the leaders of Manburg’s “military” called out. Dream was known for being an unstoppable warmongering fighter. He was ready. He was infamously one of the most powerful, strongest men on the server. His tools were overpowered. His armor was insane, and his skill? unmatched. Dream had looked over to see the solemn expression draped over Karl’s usually cheery expression. He looked like he was going to be sick. “Karl?”

“Yeah?” He snapped back into the real world and met the warrior’s eye bold eye contact. Dream’s expression started off as a strong and confident look. It was full of authority, but once his emerald green eyes met karl’s uncertainty, he felt it melt into one of concern. Karl noticed Dream’s thick brows furrow, and felt heat rise up to his cheeks. Karl was embarrassed, not only from the tension in that moment, but from the lack of preparation. Sure he was confident, and had more than the needed supplies, but he wasn’t a fighter, he was a lover. He wasn’t like Dream at all.

“Are,” He pauses, trying to find the right emotion to be feeling right now. “Are you okay?” 

Karl scoffs, looking over his shoulder to avoid looking at the tall man, now dragging his toes against the stone floor. 

Dream gently removed his own helmet and shook his head, to adjust his dark blonde hair, that had been malshaped from the armor and sweat, and stepped closer to him, kneeling down next to Karl. It would be impossible to admit that the warrior wasn’t gorgeous. He was tall, built like a soldier and looked like he was hand sculpted out of clay.

“Thank you, for fighting with us. I know agression isn’t your forte but we need all the men we could get.” Dream said lowly, almost whispering.

It felt both patronizing and intimate. Karl turned his head back, just inches away from Dreams face, and answered with nothing but a sad smile. He felt conflicted. 

“Hey, you’re going to do great out there,” Dream reassured, now placing a hand on the others shoulder. 

Realistically, Dream knew Karl was probably not going to make it either. No amount of charm, joy, or love could save him in a time of bloodshed, even if he had an incredible amount to give. But that was the price of war. The price he knew he’d have to pay. The price he was willing to.

“That’s not it” Karl huffed out, quietly and begrudgingly.

“What?”

“I said, that’s not it.” There was a moment of silence. “I’m not worried about my performance, I mean I know i’m no where near as amazing as sapnap, or punz or you..” That comment earned him a smile.

There were so many things he wanted to express, he wanted to say,   
‘I chose this side because we are clearly the strongest, most likely to survive, to win even, if you want to call it that. but all war comes at a cost, the cost of life, and I don’t want to lose you.‘ 

He bit his tongue instead.  
“But what i’m worried about is everything else. I mean look at us, going to war with the old leaders of this nation, going against our brothers and sisters. Are you sure we’re doing the right thing? I don’t doubt our victory,” ‘I doubt our morals’ He withheld.

“Karl, these people aren’t our brothers and sisters, atleast not anymore. I mean look at them, hiding in caves and ravines and begging for the land they rightfully lost. Things change and that’s alright. You’ll see once this is over that we’re on the right side of history. There’s a reason why I sided with Schlatt, when everyone else abandoned him. You’ll see.”

Karl nodded, and looked back out the window. The sky was no longer new, and the clouds were no longer pink. Dawn had cracked. The space between waiting and fighting shrunk. Neither of the two were rather jingoistic, actually, they didn’t really seem to care about Manburg at all. 

Dream, content with his “pep-talk”, gently rubbed Karl’s shoulder and stood back up, and began walking away, to finish preparing.

He finally started to feel it settle in. He was most likely wasn’t going to make it. Though those weren’t at all his original concerns, the truth became more apparent. He was an easy target. They’d be able to kill him multiple times over, before even landing a hit on the others. He knew once this was all over, he and the others would go to one of Manburg’s towers, and stand watch. If worst comes to worst, this could be the last time he would ever see Dream. The last time he would ever see Dream. 

“Dream wait!” Karl beckoned, reaching out for his arm. 

Karl’s hand lands on Dreams. He quickly whips his head around to see Karl stand up and pull him in. Standing together dangerously close. Karl’s eyes placed on Dreams lips. The latter’s eyes were wide open, and his cheeks were absolutely flushed.

“Dream. I-“ Without hesitation, Karl interrupted himself, quickly cupping the leaders cheeks with both hands and pulling him down to his level and pushing his lips into Dream’s. 

After the long, slow kiss. Karl gently let go of Dreams face, dragging his slender fingers down his cheek and tipped toed down back to his normal height. 

Dream stilled. He was frozen with an expression of shock and confusion. He was clearly taken by surprise by Karl’s spontaneous decision. He previously hadn’t noticed any of the signs that Karl had felt this way. It only made the originally very minor pit in his stomach from guilt, even larger. Before he allowed himself to think any more and digest what had just happened he went for it. As if there would be no consequences, as if the world had frozen in time. As if there was both no tomorrow, and an infinite amount of time. As if there wasn’t a war that held the fate for an entire nation happening any moment now.

Recklessly, Dream grabbed Karl’s hip with one hand and cupped his cheek with the other. He returned his kiss with one of an even more passionate caliber. It was quicker, it was hungrier. It was much tougher than Karl’s romantic act. He desperately pushed Karl up against the wall and the window, moving the hand from the brunettes face, to his neck.

Everything felt so warm. Dreams kisses, Dreams hands, Dreams lips. Dreams tongue. Karl felt like he was on fire, but he let the heat consume him. He let his leader devour him. 

Karl’s hands began to explore Dreams body. He’d never been able to touch him  
like this before, he’d never been able to touch him this much before. He wanted more. He needed more. Unable to control himself, he began to moan into the soldiers mouth, while sucking on his tongue. He was melting under his touch, practically only being held up by Dreams large strong hands, pushing him against the wall. If Dream let go, he would instantly collapse. He tapped his painted nails against the enchanted chest plate, signaling he wanted it off. 

Lucky for Karl, Dream was attentive, and quickly unharnessed them both from their battle attire, kicking the expensive material to the side. It meant nothing at the moment. 

While it was new to Dream, it wasn’t difficult to quickly view Karl in an erotic light. He was naturally submissive, and gentle yet welcoming to Dreams more forceful touch. The desperate noises he’d make had Dreams head spinning. It was addicting, he knew if he stopped pleasing Karl, he’d stop whimpering. And he couldn’t have that.

Dreams lips moved to Karl’s neck and his hands dropped from the others hip and neck, to under his shirt, into his chest and his crotch. The immediate moment Karl felt this touch, he let out a begging cry. He needed this. He began to rut and squirm his clothed erection into Dream’s large masculine hand. “p-please Dream”

The desperation in Karl’s voice made Dream let out a sultry low laugh. This was too good. 

With no intention to tease, Dream pushed his palm upwards, causing Karl to jerk and push up, needing more. “Ah~”

Dream leaned into Karl’s ear and let his voice drop an octave, into an dangerously sweet whisper, and singsonged out “Kaaaarl” 

“Mhm?” Karl squealed out. His voice had gone high and needy, barely able to form words from the pressure, he needed to relieve it soon.

Finally after enough time, Dream had let Karl’s dick free. It popped out fully erect, and slick with pre-cum, practically pulsing. Dream only let the cool air hit Karl’s dick for one second before grabbing it in his hand, and making a fist around it, allowing his thumb to gently rub the head, while he freed his own cock in the process.

Once they were both tangled up in each other, cocks so close to touching each other, Karl whisper begged again. “Please Dream” 

With each other their dicks parallel yet touching, Dream carefully used the pre-cum pooling from Karl to lube them both, and grabs them both in his hands, aggressively jerking them off.

The swift motion and quick stimulation made Karl lose all sense of composure, he humped up against Dream and began to cry out over and over again. He placed one of his hands on dreams to add more pressure, and more intimacy. He threw his head back and pushed it against the window as he muttered a string of curses. “Oh mmmmmy god ah mm oh my fucking ahn god!”

Their approaches were polar opposites yet somehow flowed perfectly, Dream had a warlike passion, as if this was some form of lustful training match, wanting to defeat the boy in a twisted sense, while Karl poured out love in every touch, focusing on the chemistry between them and his own pleasure, allowing the focus to be on Karl satisfaction and Dreams pugnacity. 

Dream was huffing and practically growling to himself, significantly quieter and lower than Karl’s helpless high pitched whines. 

He slipped a hand up Karl’s shirt again to stimulate his hard nipples, rubbing into them rather forcefully. At this point he was completely and utterly gone, the amount of pleasure from his throbbing dick, his chest and the fact that Dream was making him feel so good, had him entirely disconnected from the world. It was almost too much. Almost.

“Dream I’m gonna- I’m gonna” Karl let out a gasp and began writhing and shaking under his touch. Dream took this opportunity of vulnerability to speak.  
“Cum for me, cum for me now”

Unable to hold back anymore, he let out a guttural moan, and felt himself finish in Dreams hand, cumming all over Dreams stomach. 

Dream quickly followed, rushing himself to not overstimulate the fucked out boy in front of him, gasping for dear life. 

“Fuck.” Dream breathed out, rubbing his eyes with his cleaner hand, slowly starting the let the reality of war, and having sex with one of your friends but also fellow soldiers sink in.

Karl on the other hand was dripping in ecstasy. It was like all his troubles had melted away, now feeling like he was in the clouds. When Dream finally looked back up at him, he went in for a quick kiss, a thank you kiss, for the service he had given him. 

“Dream, have this” Karl offered him a water bucket, to clean up as best as they could, and to have a sip. 

“Thank you” He replied in his deep fucked out voice, causing Karl’s face to become a deep deep red again. 

In their moment of after-care, clean up and a bit of physical recovery, they heard Sapnap call for them, and beginning to inspire the fellow Manburg Warriors for their first and most important battle of their lives. 

They looked at each other with the most stupid smirks and found themselves laughing. laughing. Possibly at the situation, possibly at each other, possibly at sapnaps speech. It didn’t really matter right now. What mattered was that they had a secret to keep. What mattered to Karl was that he was just given the most perfect gift he ever could’ve asked for, and entirely unexpectedly too. 

Dream reached out a hand to Karl, which the now absolutely wrecked boy took and spoke “Come on now, we have a war to win” and dragged him out to where the others were.

War was rarely ever looked at as opportunistic, if anything it seemed like it would always destroy the potential of a country. But a country is nothing but it’s people, and those who fight for it. Karl couldn’t have been able to look at the sunrise this morning and even imagine noon, it was as if there was nothing afterwards, he felt lost. But now, the solider had something to look forwards too once everything was over. now he had someone to look forwards too.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! even tho this is orphaned i am kinda proud of it so i will be checking on it, so if u could leave kudos thatd be great! hope u enjoyed :)


End file.
